His precious new world
by Lexywrites123
Summary: Akihito is now pregnant and Asami's thrilled. How does this pregnancy affect Asami and how will he and Akihito cope?


_Hi, I'm sorry my writing isn't very long I'm working on making them longer. As requested here's another chapter from "Content in my alphas arms. Ive only just started writing on FanFaiction so if some one could tell me how to put chapters together that would be great. I don't know anything about being pregnant so I'm sorry if this isn't correct, also Asami is a little oc in this but i kinda needed him to be. Please check out my other fanfic "What naughty boys get" Thank you_ xx

 ** _Chapter 2_**

Akihito stared at the pregnancy test in his hand. A blue plus sign staring back at him. A frown graced his delicate features. His mind was racing, how will Asami react? does he even want a baby? What will he do if Asami doesn't want the baby?

"Akihito? Are you okay kitten?" Asami knocked gently on the door. The omega opened the bathroom door slowly.

"A-Asami" Akihito held out the pregnancy test for his Alpha to see. "You're going to be a daddy" Asami stared blankly at Akihito before he snatched the test from Akihitos hand. "...you...my omega...

p-pregnant..." Asami looked at Akihito dazed before he snapped out of it and burst into joy. He grabbed Akihito by the waist and swung him into the air. Akihito giggled joyfully. "We're going to be parants Akihito. PARANTS!" Akihito couldn't believe Asami was this happy.

 ** _2 months into the pregnancy_**.

" _Blurrrgh_!!!" Akihito was once again hunched over the toilet puking his guts out "A-alpha" Akihito whimpered. "I'm here kitten don't worry" Asami rubbed the omegas back. For the last two weeks his poor kitten hadn't been able to keep any food inside him. It had initially worried the alpha but after a check up with the doctor, Asami was assured that this was normal in pregnancys. It still didn't stop the feeling of protectiveness or uselessness as he watched the most precious jewel in his world throw his insides into the toilet. "Sleepy..." Akihito mumbled.

"Okay sweetheart come on" Asami gently lifted the omega into his arms. By the time Asami entered the master bedroom Akihito was asleep. Asami sighed, he was worried for his kitten. Akihito was his everything and even though the rational part of him knew this was normal the other part of him was scared that he'd lose Akihito. Asami kissed akihito forhead before entering his study. Asami had taken as much time of work as possible to take care of Akihito but this also meant that paperwork was piling up.

 ** _5 months into the pregnancy_**.

Akihito stared into the the mirror, examining his growing abdomen at every angle possibe. Strong protective arms circled around his shoulders. "How's my kitten this morning?" Akihito turned around to face Asami. "Good morning Asami" Akihito placed a gentle kiss on Asami's lips. "Asami i...i have a small problem..." Asami frowned.

"What's the matter?" Asami watched with slight amusement as Akihitos face burned red. "ihaveboobsnowandidontknowanythingaboutbras" Akihito mumbled out.

"Akihito can you repeat that i didn't understand" Akihito sighed and tried again. "M-my boobs have started to show now and i don't know anything about bras or anything like that" Akihito couldn't stop his face from burning. Asami couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped his lips. "Don't worry kitten I'll sort something out" Asami placed a loving kiss on Akihitos lips. Suddenly Akihito gasped and placed his hand on his abdomen. "What, what's wrong" Akihito gently grabbed Asami's hand and placed it on his stomach. Asami's eyes widened as he felt a kick against his palm. "Akihito...the baby, it's kicking!" Asami leaned forward and kissed Akihitos stomach. "You are so loved, my little prince" Akihito tilted his head,

"How do you know it's a boy Asami?"

"Let's just call it a fathers instinct" Akihito smiled as asami grinned up at him.

 ** _7 months into the pregnancy_**.

Asami sat in his office at Sion thinking. Thinking about Akihito and his baby. Akihito was now looking heavily pregnant. Their latest pregnancy drama happened a week ago when Akihito came running (or waddling quickly) into Sion and into Asamis office with tears streaming down his face. In the middle of a extremely important meeting. Crying about a cute cat that was on YouTube. Thankfully the client in the meeting had gone through the same experience twice and understood what it was like. Unfortunately for Akihito, Asami was not so understanding and their night ended up with a crying akihito and a sorry Asami. A knock broke Asami from his thoughts. "Enter!" The door opened to reveal Kirishima "Sir, Takaba has had a breakdown and is in need of you" As soon as Kirishima said breakdown the alpha was on his way to his omega.

By the time Asami reached the penthouse Akihito had locked himself in the master bed room and refused to come out. "Kitten. Open the door" Asami said gently. "NO!" Came the omegas reply. "Open the door now!" A soft whimper made its way to Asamis ears then a sharp _click_ and the door swung open. "A-alpha..." Akihito threw himself into Asamis arms. "I'M SORRY!" he wailed.

Asami held him close and stroked his hair. "Sssshhhh" Asami whispered, "What's wrong kitten"

"HOW CAN YOU LOVE ME?!" Akihito practically screamed. Asamis eyes widened. "What's gotten into you Akihito?"Asami hugged Akihito closer.

"I'M SO FAT...I...I LOOK LIKE A WHALE...I CRY OVER NOTHING...I'M SO PATHETIC!" Akihito wailed. "Oh baby...I'll always love you and you don't look like a whale, your radiating beauty and your no where near pathetic your one of the strongest people i know, I'll never stop loving you or our son," Akihito looked up at Asami through watery eyes "so never think of yourself anywhere near less than perfect" Akihito nodded. "Okay Asami" Asami smiled and kissed Akihitos head.

 ** _9 months into the pregnancy._**

Akihito was sitting in the living room watching the TV while Asami sat in his study with the door open so he could watch his omega. Suddenly Akihito cried out "A-A-alpha!" Akihito cried. Asami rushed to Akihitos side "What's wrong"

"M-my water just b-broke!" There was a pause until Asami jumped into action "Kirishima, get the car ready we're going to the hospital" Asami picked Akihito up and carried him down to the waiting car.

Half way to the hospital Akihitos contractions Started "AHH!" Akihito squeezed Asamis hand. "I'm sorry kitten but hang in there" Akihito nodded. As soon as the car pulled into the hospital Asami was carrying Akihito inside. "Nurse, he's giving birth!" The woman paused then picked up a phone "Doctor there's an omega here going into labour...yes doctor!" The nurse hung up then looked at the mated pair "The doctor is coming. She will be here in a moment!"

 ** _30 minutes later._**

"Right, on the count of three i want you to push okay?...one...two...three...PUSH!" Akihito squeezed Asamis hand with all his might as he pushed. "I can see the head! Give another push!"

"AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!" Screamed Akihito. The pain was nearly unbearable.

"This is the hardest bit, here comes the shoulders...PUSH!" The doctor said.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!"

"Come on kitten, we're nearly there then we'll be a happy family" Asami encouraged. Akihito nodded his head and tried to smile.

"Right Akihito, one more big push and then it's over okay...PUSH!" All of a sudden a cry filled the air "Congratulations, you have a little boy!" Asami beamed. "You Were right...AAAHHHHH!" Akihito cried in pain.

"Doctor, what's happening?!" Asami demanded. "There's another baby, Akihito I'm gonna need you to push one more time okay? PUSH!" Another cry filled the air. "Congratulations, you have a little girl as well" The doctor exclaimed. Shock was evident on both the omega and alphas face before they both burst into smiles. A nurse passed both the newborns to their mother. "What shall we call them Alpha?" Akihito asked.

"Ryu and Akira" Asami stated proudly. Akihito smiled in acceptance. The omega placed a kiss on the boys head, "We love you Ryu." and a kiss on the girls head "We love you Akira" Akihito looked up at Asami "Would you like to hold one Asmai?"

"Of course" Asami picked up Akira from her place in her mothers arms. "She's beautiful, just like her mother. "I love you, my sweet little family" Asami stated as he watched his precious new world.


End file.
